U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,547 describes a composition of cement for dental applications. However, the composition of that Portland cement is gray in color. This color is deleterious in dental applications. The grayness of the cement produces a very un-esthetic result when the cement is visible through thin tissue, such as in the smaller teeth in pedodontics, or at the gum line. According to the present invention, two types of white cement can be substituted for such a gray Portland cement: white Portland cement or calcium aluminate cement. A white cement has an advantage of being more similar in tooth color to teeth than the '547 patent. Therefore, the dark color from a conventional, gray Portland cement will not be present.